There is a pneumatic massaging machine comprising an air cell which expands/contracts according to the supply of air. The air cell is generally disposed at the backrest, seat or leg rest of the chair.
Japanese Patent Publication No. S44-13638 describes a massaging machine in which a bellows-shaped expandable cylinder, which expands and contracts according to air, is disposed at the upper part of the armrest. Here, the massagee' arm will be pressed upward.